The Diameter Overload Indication Conveyance (DOIC) solution for Diameter overload control introduces scenarios where Diameter routing decisions made by Diameter nodes can be influenced by the overload state of other Diameter nodes. This includes the scenarios where Diameter endpoints and Diameter Agents can throttle requests as a result of the target for the request being overloaded. In some systems, all requests have the same probability of being throttled, which can cause issues. For instance, a system operator may want to reduce the probability of transactions involving first responders being throttled during overload scenarios caused, for example, by a period of heavy signaling resulting from a natural disaster. Internet Engineering Task Force (IETF) Request for Comments (RFC) 7944 defines a mechanism, Diameter Routing Message Priority (DRMP), to allow Diameter endpoints to indicate the relative priority of Diameter transactions. With this information, Diameter nodes can factor that priority into routing, resource allocation, and overload abatement decisions.
Accordingly, there exists a need for methods, systems, and computer readable media for routing Diameter messages using Diameter Routing Message Priority (DRMP) priority values and for extending DRMP usage to realize the possibilities enabled by DRMP.